Knuxaze Oneshot: As cold as ice
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: Knuckles saves Blaze on Christmas. R&R!


_Just a little Oneshot for Christmas with my favourite Sonic pairing! Sorry for not uploading that on time, I'm not at home on Christmas. But that doesn't matter now. Enjoy! _

Knuxaze Oneshot: As cold as ice

Knuckles sat in his cottage on Angel Island. He sighed heavily. It was winter now and many snowflakes were dancing in the air while they passed the window. The echidna watched this scene for a few minutes before he turned to the Master Emerald. The large green gem was glimmering in it's usual green, mysterious light. Knuckles had put the stone in the ´living room´ of his small housing since the snow would've blocked the floating power if the snow would've gathered itself on the top of the stone. Knuckles looked at his clock.

"Wow! Already half past six?" the echidna said surprised. "The party at Cream's starts in ten minutes! Although…"

Knuckles had already begun with walking to the door but now he stopped his movement. He didn't really liked the thought of another party where he would be the dork for everyone. He was sure that this night would end like last year: first Amy would drag him to the sofa and start to attack his ears with an endless (one-sided)conversation about her and Sonic, then said hedgehog would get him in a snowball fight (which was usually Knuckles vs. everyone else) and then he would spend the rest of the party standing against the wall, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, right next to Shadow, not talking to anyone. He sighed again. Oh right, he had forgotten that they would start calling him like crazy if he wouldn't come. He tried this once and never ever again (he had to buy a new phone after his old one had exploded because of the massive amount of messages, all either from Sonic or the Chaotix.

All right, he admitted his defeat. He closed the door, locked it and started walking through the cold, snowy night.

…

"Okay, dear! Have fun!" Blaze's mother cried as said cat walked through the portal.

Blaze had her eyes closed as she travelled to Sonics dimension.

She was really looking forward for that party. The last time she had seen her friends was on Easter, and that's quite a time period. Since her kingdom was located in the middle of the planet, there were really high temperatures, even in winter. She remembered the time when she had seen snow for the first time. She was so happy that she had felt like a little girl again. That memory had always brought a smile on her face.

She opened her eyes, only to find herself in a dark cave. She turned her had and saw Tails´ portal and other stuff from his lab, stowed in a corner. As she turned her head to the left, she saw the exit. It was snowing. The cat sighed and put her purple winter coat on.

…

Knuckles grumbled. It was really difficult for him to glide since the snow got into his eyes. He had almost lost his balance but since he was a pro in this area he didn't. Finally Cream's house came into his sight. He made a nosedive and landed right in front of the door.

"Strange… " Knuckles wondered. "Sonic would normally greet me with a snowball, where is he?"

He shook off that thought and knocked. But instead of Cream her mother, Vanilla opened the door.

"Why hello Knuckles, what brings you here today?" she asked warmly.

"Why? Isn't the party going on here?" the echidna asked confused.

"That's strange. You see, Cream caught herself a terrible cold." Vanilla began. "So Sonic told the others that you would celebrate in **your house**."

Suddenly Knuckles felt dizzy.

`My house, my house, my house…´ the two words were now haunting his thoughts.

"Right…" Knuckles said slowly. "I forgot about that… Could you please tell Cream I said hi?"

"Oh how nice, I will! Goodbye, Knuckles! Merry Christmas!" the rabbit shouted as she closed the door.

Knuckles waved her until the door was shut. Five seconds later Knuckles was in the air again.

"THAT BLUE PUNY PRICK… HE TRICKED ME AGAIN! I WILL MAKE HIM PAAAAYYYYY!"

…

White. Everything Blaze saw was white. That happened so fast. As she had stepped out of that cave she had accidentally kicked a little boulder down the mountain. Yes, that caves location was very high. The noises the boulder had made as he had bumped in several other rocks or trees had caused a little avalanche. And here she was. Trapped inside a pile of snow, with only her right hand free.

Being a cat with fire powers it was no surprise that she hated cold temperatures to death. Her powers would start losing their effects if the temperature would decrease only by 2 degrees. And now, as she was surrounded by snow, her fire powers were down. She couldn't even create a small flame, only smoke.

`Come on!´ Blaze's mind told her. `Don't you dare to give up now! You're a princess!´

But Blaze´s body temperature had already started to cool down. The cat closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate. Then she heard something.

…

Knuckles had already arrived at Angel Island and was now gliding through the mountain range. But there it started to get difficult. The wind was getting stronger and forced him to land.

"Well this is just great!" Knuckles barked to himself. "Here I am, alone in the mountains while my so called friends are destroying my home. If I get there I will… Hey, what's that?"

A unlikely sight caught his attention. He saw something purple, looking out of a pile of snow. As he came closer he couldn't believe what he saw. It was an arm.

"Hey! You in there!" Knuckles cried. "Prepare yourself! I'm here to help and I'll pull you out!"

The echidna didn't waste any time, grabbed the arm with both of his hands and pulled as strong as he could. With one big straw the whole snow pile collapsed as the person was pulled out. Knuckles was so surprised that he fell on his back. The person he had saved landed on his chest. Knuckles looked up.

"Hey! It's Blaze!" he cried and started to shake her body. "Hey! It's me, Knuckles! Are you alright?"

Slowly the temperature came back into Blaze's body. Her eye twitched, then it opened.

"What has happened? Where am I?" she asked while she tried to move.

Then she noticed the echidna who was leaning over her.

"Knuckles! What are you… " she started before her memory came back. "Did… did you… save me?"

"Of course I have!" Knuckles told her. "Do you really think that I´m heartless enough to just left you here? Never! And now c'mon, we must go to my house!"

And with that words he picked her up. Saying that Blaze was surprised was like saying that Sonic likes chilidogs. But Knuckles didn't let her time to protest. He just sped up and made his way through jumping and running, right in the direction of his house.

While the echidna was hurrying Blaze had enough time to think. She had never really liked Knuckles. Especially their first meeting could have been better since they almost fought. But now the echidna was saving her although she was sure that he didn't liked her either. That thought made her blush a bit and brought a bit warmth back in her body.

…

About 15 minutes later Knuckles was finally seeing his house. A few jumps and they were standing right in front of the door.

"Knuckles… it's good." Blaze suddenly said. "I think I can walk on my own again."

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

Blaze answered him by jumping out of his arms. Knuckles nodded and grabbed the doorknob.

"When we´re going inside now, that's never happened!" Knuckles told the cat.

"I agree. It shall be our secret."

Knuckles nodded and opened the door.

"THEY`RE HERE! THEY`RE FINALLY HERE!"

Instantly, Knuckles and Blaze were instantly greeted by lots and lots of hugs from their friends.

`Right.´ Knuckles thought. `Now it's payback time!´

"We had already thought something happened to you!" Tails said relieved.

"Oh my gosh, Blaze!" Amy exclaimed. "Your clothes are wet like hell. What happened?"

Blaze and Knuckles exchanged glares, then nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you…"

Knuckles explained everything. The visit and Cream's, when he saw Blaze and the rescue. Blaze added that she didn't arrived at Tails´ lab but in a cave.

"That's strange." Tails said while putting one hand on his chin. "That portal is just for emergencies. You should have arrived in my lab! What could possibly happened?"

That was the fact that brought Sonic to sweating but only Shadow noticed that.

"What's wrong, faker?" the black hedgehog asked bluntly. "You look like you're trying to conceal something! Spit it out!"

As all eyes went to Sonic the hedgehog began to scratch the back of his head.

"Well the truth is… " Sonic began hesitantly. "As I was in Tails´ lab yesterday, some red button was blinking, and…"

"Don´t say you pressed it." Tails said grimly.

Sonic just smiled apologizing and dashed out of the house before anyone could harm him.

"Wait until I get you, you… " Knuckles said as he, Blaze and Shadow prepared themselves for a chase.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast." Amy interrupted.

As everyone looked at her she just pointed to the ceiling. Knuckles followed her wink and froze instantly. There, over the door, was hanging his greatest enemy of the Christmas time. A mistletoe.

"You know what that means, right?" Amy said smiling.

"I… uh… om… arrr… " Knuckles stuttered, unable to say anything.

Then suddenly, without any warning he felt Blaze's lips on his. They were still cold, but the warmth of his remedied that. Knuckles´ eyes widened in surprise as he noticed a flash of a camera. As the two parted no one said anything.

"Okay, now it's time to chase that faker!" Shadow cried enraged as he dashed outside.

"Yeah!" everyone else cried in unison as they followed Shadow, leaving Knuckles and Blaze behind.

"Um, about that… " Blaze began blushing. "you could take that as a thank you, I mean…"

"Shhhh." Knuckles said as he laid his right index finger on the cat's lips. "You're talking too much… Your lips are still pretty cold."

"Yes… do you wanna do something about that?" Blaze asked before Knuckles´ lips met hers again.

Blaze closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the echidnas neck. Knuckles wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled her closer. They kept that kiss alive for over a minute before they parted, panting for air.

"Hey Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

They kissed for a third time and if they would have heard a bit more closely they would have heard Sonic shouting in fear.

_Okay, there you have it! Merry Christmas to you all! _

_BerserkKnuckles791 has left the building._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters.

Knuckles and the others belong to SEGA.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
